Storage systems are often configured to generate periodic checkpoints in order to capture the state of the system at corresponding points in time. Such a checkpointing arrangement allows the system state to be recovered from a previously-captured checkpoint in the event of a storage device failure or other issue arising at a later point in time. However, conventional checkpointing arrangements can be highly inefficient when capturing and recovering metadata in a content addressable storage system under certain conditions.